Nuage sombre ! Mais l'est-ce vraiment ?
by Ariel O
Summary: Harry Potter est Trafalgar Law. Les assistants le force à rentrer "à la maison". Avec son équipage et son pire ennemi : le Joker... Et bien, on dit toujours qu'il y a des bons côtés à tout, même au pire. Maintenant, si seulement Law pouvait regarder au-delà des nuages sombres pour les trouver... TRADUCTION
1. Information

Ceci est un travail de **traduction** ! J'ai bien évidement, l'accord de l'auteur, Ezakike, pour traduire !  
Je suis juste tombée folle amoureuse de cette fic et j'ai eu envie de la partager, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

Donc rien est à moi à part les fautes d'orthographe et les mauvaises structures de phrase ! Juste pour que vous le sachiez, cette note d'information à été une horreur à traduire, comprendre les expressions et les équivalents français étaient... long ! Donc désolé s'il reste des phrases pas très française... j'ai eu le nez tellement dedans que je ne le vois même plus... Dites le moi et je modifierais !

Si quelqu'un est intéressé par un travail de Beta n'hésitez surtout pas ! Vraiment...

Si vous vous en sentez capable, laissez une petite review en anglais ! Sinon je lui traduirais pour que l'auteur ait vos retours ! Enfin, n'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire si vous voulez une suite, c'est le moyen le plus rapide pour motiver un auteur ! Surtout si vous voulez le chapitre 2 rapidement... Bisou et à samedi prochain pour le premier chapitre, déjà traduit... Enfin si l'histoire vous plaît ! BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

Nuage sombre ! Mais l'est-se vraiment ?

Harry Potter / One Piece

Law / Doflamingo - Shachi / Penguin - Luna / Neville - Fred / George

 **Résumé :** Harry Potter est Trafalgar Law. Les assistants le force à rentrer "à la maison". Avec son équipage et son pire ennemi : le Joker... Et bien, on dit toujours qu'il y a des bons côtés à tout, même au pire. Maintenant, si seulement Law pouvait regarder au-delà des nuages sombres* pour les trouver...

* Je pense ici que 'les nuages sombres' symbolisent « les mauvais cotés ».J'ai eu un peu de mal à comprendre la phrase comme c'était une expression anglaise, mais « the silver lining » était grosso modo la traduction de « bons côté » donc je fais une déduction éclairée.

 **Terrain :** Trafalgar Law, officiellement connu comme Harry Potter, est traîné de force vers le monde magique par un vieil homme tatillon. Le bon côté des choses est que son équipage est, en quelque sorte, avec lui et qu'il va pouvoir récupérer Hedwig. Le mauvais côté des choses est qu'il est traîné en arrière pour faire face à un seigneur noir ennuyeux, mais aussi son pire ennemi, Doflamingo, le «Joker», a été en quelque sorte, convoqué par le côté de la soi-disant 'lumière'. Peut-il vraiment survivre avec le «Joker» autour ? Et est-ce que Doflamingo apprendra la vérité à propos du passé de son petit chirurgien ? Où Law sera-t-il capable de le garder caché de lui et de tout le monde ?

 **Information :** Harry Potter est Trafalgar Law. Au cours de sa deuxième année, après que le Basilic l'ait mordu et que Fawkes l'ait guéri, il se fait alors aspirer dans un portail qui l'emmène dans le monde de One Piece. Il renaît alors en tant que Law, mais conserve encore sa magie et de souvenirs. Tous les blocs que Dumbledore avait placés sur lui, plus le Horcruxe, ont été supprimé par la magie qui l'a fait sauter d'un monde à l'autre. Ses souvenirs sont scellés jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse de la magie accidentelle pour la première fois, ce qu'il fait environs à l'âge de 4 ou 5 ans. En raison de cela, Harry/Law est pas aussi violent que dans l'anime/manga. Il est toujours anti-social et déteste les marines, mais cette haine ne se transfère pas sur tout le reste. Il rejoint toujours l'équipage de Doffy quand il a 10 ans après la mort de Flevance, mais il disparaît à 13 ans (je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de comment je vais faire cela, mais je pense que je vais devoir dire que sa magie ou de la Magie naturelle l'amène jusqu'à l'Ope-Ope no mi). Après qu'il ait, accidentellement mangé son fruit du démon, il va se cacher en sachant que ce dernier était le fruit du démon que Doflamingo cherchait. Law a peur qu'il soit alors qualifié de traître et tué. Après un certain temps, sa peur se transforme en haine.

Doflamingo a été bouleversé quand il a appris que Law avait mangé l'Ope-Ope no mi et le prend comme un acte de trahison dans un premier temps. Bien qu'après avoir figuré du scénario le plus probable, il n'est pas aussi bouleversé : il savait que des choses étranges se sont produites autour de Law. Il en a conclu que quelque chose d'étrange était une nouvelle fois arrivée et que cela implique le fruit. Il ne veut pas tuer Law, juste le faire revenir.  
Au cours de la première année de l'éclipse des deux ans, après Marine Ford, avant qu'il ne devienne un Shichibukai, il est convoqué dans le monde magique pendant le tournoi de la coupe de feu.

Hedwig est son «vrai» familier. Un 'vrai' familier, par rapport à un normal, est qu'il peut utiliser la magie de son maître dans une certaine mesure. À cause de cela, elle a été en mesure de convoquer tous les biens de Harry/Law, de les rétrécir dans sa malle et la porter comme un collier. Cela signifie que la cape d'invisibilité et tout le reste de ses affaires ne sont pas pris par Dumbledore quand il disparaît.

Le monde One Piece ne possède pas la magie, donc le seul humain qui peut l'utiliser est Law. La magie de ce monde est naturelle et en tant que telle, celle la nature peut l'utiliser. Voilà pourquoi le temps et la mer sont si imprévisibles dans le Grandline et pourquoi les îles sont si uniques. Il y a quelques créatures qui auront la possibilité d'utiliser la magie, comme fishmen, pour leur manipulation d'eau mineure (fishman de karaté), et les minkmen, pour leur manipulation de foudre mineure (elctro).

 **Apparence générale :**

Law _  
_191 Cm (6'3 ") - Grande carrure, mince _  
_Cheveux bleu foncé ( presque noir ), cheveux court en nid de corbeaux / favoris /barbiche _  
_Yeux gris tempête, or (les yeux gris prennent une couleur dorée lors de l'utilisation de son Fruit du Démon, de sa forme Animagi ou quand il est énervé) _  
_anneaux d'or, Deux dans chaque oreille _  
_Élève fendu, crocs et griffes (résultat de la forme de animagi) _  
_Peau bronzée et tatouages noirs (torse complète - avant et arrière) _  
_Arts martiaux (peut incorporer scalpels et couteaux) / swordsmenship (Kikokou (nodachi)) / marksmenship (scalpels / couteaux / pistolets)

Bepo _  
_Ours taille moyenne (environ 8-9 ') _  
_fourrure blanche _  
_yeux noirs _  
_Arts martiaux

Penguin _  
_Mâle maigre de taille moyenne (environ 6 ') _  
_Cheveux roux avec des stries d'or (en nid de corbeaux) _  
_Yeux lumineux pourpres _  
_Peau claire avec quelques tatouages noirs (avant-bras et la hanche gauche) _  
_Arts martiaux (peut incorporer des couteaux) / marksmenship (couteaux / pistolet)

Shachi _  
_Mâle maigre de taille moyenne (environ 6 ') _  
_Cheveux roux (atteingne les épaules) _  
_Yeux vert clair _  
_Peau claire et quelques tatouages noirs (avant-bras et pectoral droit) _  
_Arts martiaux (peut incorporer des couteaux) / swordsmenship (toute arme blanche / principalement des couteaux et des épées courtes)

Jean Bart _  
_25'2 grande construction _  
_Cheveux noirs (grands favoris et longue crinière qui court le long de son dos) _  
_Yeux noirs _  
_Peau bronzée & tatouages rouge / noir (front) _  
_Force brute / marksmenship (pistolet)

(Rossinante (corazon) est toujours en vie. Il est un véritable membre de l'équipage de Doffy et non un espion pour les marines. En outre, il est encore très proche de Law, ce qui explique comment Doffy a pu garder une trace de lui. Law l'a contacté quelques mois après qu'il ait disparu et a gardé contact depuis. il n'a jamais révélé son emplacement ou parlé assez longtemps pour qu'ils puissent le suivre, donc il a pu rester caché. Ils savent seulement qu'il était en sécurité.)

(Loi sera plus puissant, mais pas comme un Dieu. Il aura une meilleure compréhension de son Fruit du Démon, et il aura une éducation complète de la magie. (Sera expliqué plus tard dans l'histoire))

(Il y aura des mentions de Dieux & déesses dans les chapitres suivants.)

(Dark Dumbledore, Weasley (Bill, Charlie, les jumeaux exclus))

(6 comp. bloqué (fournitures, bibliothèque (banale), bibliothèque (magie), des potions, la stase de stockage, salle de formation (construit en retrait, lumière de plumes, l'épreuve du feu, l'épreuve de l'eau, potion de preuve, verrouillage de sang, anti-vol) ))

 ** **Capacité:**** parler aux animaux / animagi naturelle / magie de l' esprit (occulumens / legimens) / magie sans baguette

 ** **Familier:**** Hedwig (harfang des neiges)

 ** **Animagi:**** léopard des neiges (anthropomorphe (utilise son fruit du démon de changer sa structure pour lui permettre d'utiliser sa forme animagi comme un type de zoan))

* * *

* La hauteur de Jean Barth n'est pas certaine, mais c'est une estimation. «Chevalier de la mer» Jinbe est de 9'10.5 "en hauteur. Jean Bart est dit entre fois ca hauteur. J'ai donc pris la hauteur de Jinbes et multiplié par deux et demi. Si ce n'est pas correcte, alors s'il vous plaît n'hésité pas à me le dire. Quoi qu'il en soit, voici leur hauteurs.

Jinbe: 9'10.5 "

Jean Bart: 25'2 "

Rubeus Hagrid: 11'6 "

De cette façon, Jean Bart sera plus grand qu'Hagrid, qui domine déjà tous les autres. Même Doflamnigo serait plus courte que ces deux la puisqu'il est seulement 10 'de hauteur, je crois.

J'espère que cela explique comment j'ai calculé la hauteur de Jean Barth. Comme je l'ai dit, si l'estimation est incorrecte alors s'il vous plaît laissez-moi savoir et dites-moi ce que sa hauteur est vraiment.

Cette histoire est similaire à 'Koori no Akuma no Kaizoku' puisque c'est un défi !


	2. Chapitre 1

Ceci est un travail de **traduction** ! J'ai bien évidement, l'accord de l'auteur, Ezakike, pour traduire !

Je suis juste tombée folle amoureuse de cette fic et j'ai eu envie de la partager, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

Donc rien est à moi à part les fautes d'orthographe et les mauvaises structures de phrase ! Désolé s'il reste des phrases pas très française... j'ai eu le nez tellement dedans que je ne le vois même plus... Dites le moi et je modifierais !

 **Il n'y a pas encore de suite poster à cette fic : laissez une review pour motiver l'auteur ! Plus il y en a, plus çà écrit vite un auteur ! ;)**

* * *

POV LAW

Douleur.

Douleur. Douleur. Encore et toujours plus de douleur.

Voilà tout ce que je ressentais. Chaque partie de moi me blessait. Je me sentais comme si quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, avait tenté de sortir mon âme de mon corps et avait presque réussi.

Pas un sentiment amusant du tout si l'on s'aventure sur cette voix... Putain d'île.

Je me sentais comme si j'avais été écrasé par une tonne de pierre. Des pierres tellement bruyantes d'ailleurs... Comme si j'étais en plein milieu d'une foule. Un doux gémissement peiné m'échappa avant que je ne puisse l'étouffer. Immédiatement, tout devint plus silencieux, comme s'il n'y avait jamais eut aucun bruit autour de moi. D'une part, j'en étais plutôt reconnaissant : le mal de tête qui s'était manifesté commence à s'apaiser, très légèrement, et maintenant, je pouvais réellement réfléchir à la situation... D'autre part, ce silence hissait tant de drapeaux rouges dans ma tête que je tentais immédiatement de me relever, tout en utilisant ma magie pour créer un dôme protecteur impénétrable autour de mon équipage. Équipage que je pouvais sentir tout autour de moi grâce à mon haki.

Je n'arrivais même pas à me relever sur mes bras, que je m'effondrais dans un autre gémissement douloureux, gémissement qui était décidément plus fort que le premier. Je n'avais même pas tenté de l'arrêter tellement la douleur avait été multiplié par dix. Ma magie vacillait à plusieurs reprises, avant de se fixer à nouveau, rétrécissant pour englober seulement ceux que je destinais à protéger après avoir poussé plusieurs inconnues loin de nous.

Un grondement menaçant à immédiatement suivi mon gémissement, signalant qu'au moins Bepo était éveillé et qu'il, je l'espérais, allait bien. Des hurlements et des cris retentirent en réaction aux grognements et je sentis Bepo, se rapprochant, pour se placer, accroupi, sa forme protectrice au-dessus de moi.

Le bruit recommençait à disparaître et ma douleur se calmait. Je me sentais nauséeux, la tête légère. Je remarquais vaguement que je perdais conscience. Les dernières choses que j'ai entendues ont été le son de quelqu'un criant un nom oublié depuis longtemps, puis un « maître » hurlé, accompagné de quelque chose glissant à travers ma barrière. Les grognements menaçants de Bepo... Puis le vide.

POV DOFLAMINGO

J'étais ici depuis un peu plus d'un mois maintenant. Ces «gens», débiles, m'ayant apparemment convoqué à la place d'un gosse nommé Potter.

Cela ne devrait pas s'être produit.

Ils m'ont expliqué, que la seule façon pour moi d'avoir été convoqué dans cet endroit, était si j'avais été en possession de quelque chose lui appartenant. Le seul problème était que je ne connaissais aucun gosse nommé Potter. Et la seule chose que j'avais alors, était l'une des anciens scalpels de Law. Cela aurait dû être mon premier indice, en toute honnêteté. Cela aurait vraiment dû l'être.

Maintenant, ils devaient trouver un moyen de me renvoyer, non pas qu'ils s'en préoccupaient encore pour le moment, j'étais donc coincé ici jusqu'à ce qu'ils le fassent. Je ne pouvais même pas utiliser mon fruit du démon sur quelqu'un qui me gênait, à savoir ce Neandertal roux, qu'ils appelaient un enfant. Honnêtement, je ne pouvais pas blâmer le marmot Potter d'avoir quitté cet endroit si cela était-ce qu'il avait à traiter au quotidien. L'enfant n'était rien de plus qu'un laissez-passer pour ses «amis» et un garçon à calomnier pour le public.

Au moins, à la maison, si vous aviez eu un problème avec les nobles, vous le gardiez pour vous-même, à moins, bien sûr, d'être plus haut sur la chaîne alimentaire. Ici, apparemment, aussi longtemps que vous étiez un orphelin et célèbre, vous deveniez juste un jeu pour l'abus des masses. C'était dégoutant... Et ils voulaient ramener l'enfant. C'était un tout nouveau niveau de cruauté que même moi, je ne voudrais pas accomplir : et j'avais détruit des villes entières pour quelque chose d'aussi simple que d'avoir une mauvaise chaussée qui m'avait fait trébucher.

...

Quoi ? Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais un saint.

...

Quoi qu'il en fût, depuis la première convocation, qui avait, de toute évidence, échoué, ils essayaient une méthode différente. Une, qui, à mon avis, aurait dû être utilisée pour commencer.

Apparemment, l'école, Poudlard ou quelque chose comme çà, accueillait un tournoi magique d'une certaine sorte. Dans ce tournoi, un gobelet était utilisé pour déterminer les champions. Une fois que la coupe vous avait choisi, vous étiez lié par un contrat magique vous obligeant à concurrencer ou alors vous perdiez votre magie.

Le plan créé par les « sorciers-bibouilleurs-incapables » d'utilisation de la coupe était en fait tout à leur avantage pour attirer le marmot. S'il était dans ce monde, alors il devait venir à eux ou perdre sa magie. S'il était, en quelque sorte, dans un autre monde, la coupe serait l'appeler ici de la même façon que ces crétins m'avaient convoqué.

Nous étions aujourd'hui le jour du début officiel du tournoi, le 31 octobre. Une date que les gens de ce monde appelaient « Halloween », pour une raison dont je ne me souciais pas vraiment de comprendre. Les écoles concurrentes étaient venues hier, les trois écoles avaient eu plusieurs heures pour ajouter leurs noms et ils étaient maintenant en train de se préparer à l'annoncer des champions.

Le premier nom que la coupe cracha était celui de Victor Krum, un homme bien construit à partir de l'école de Dum-quelque chose... On dirait que le type « tout dans les muscles rien dans le cerveau » voulait l'attention pour une toute autre chose que ce jeu bizarre qu'ils jouaient. Pourtant, je savais, grâce à mon temps sur le Grand-line, que les regards pouvaient parfois être très trompeurs, donc je ne mise pas toutes mes cartes sur cette observation...

Le nom suivant était celui de Fleur Delacour, une femme délicate à poitrine, je pensais. Semblait être du type 'Princesse' qui utilisait son apparence à son avantage, mais qui n'avait pas peur de déchaîner l'enfer si énervé.

Le dernier nom appelé était celui de Cedric Diggory, un homme ordinaire de Poudlard... Honnêtement qui avait décidé de son nom. Il semblait être du type «Perfectionniste», mais pas un de ceux tendus. Peut-être qu'une certaine pression parentale était impliquée.

On dirait que leur plan n'ava- Oh, semblait que j'avais parlé trop tôt. La coupe venait juste cracher un autre nom. Celui du marmot Potter. Apparemment, ils avaient mis le nom du marmot en vertu d'une quatrième fausse école pour que la coupe n'ait pas d'autre choix que de le choisir. Comme quoi, ils avaient des cerveaux.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, rien ne se produisit. Tout était normal, jusqu'à ce soudain, un coup de tonnerre, assourdissant, fît sauter les crétins bidouilleurs d'au moins trois mettre en l'air. Cela aurait été amusant si çà ne m'avait pas surpris aussi. Il n'y a même pas de nuages, alors d'où vient le - Oh. Le plafond enchanté venait de s'ouvrir. Cela expliquerait le son, je supposais : on dirait que le gosse était dans un autre monde.

Avant que quiconque ne puisse demander ce qui se passait, l'ouverture cracha une vingtaine d'objets de taille humaine puis se ferma. Les objets grognèrent et gémir quand ils heurtèrent le sol en pierre, et alors seulement, on pu distinguer ce qu'ils étaient.

Les «objets» étaient en fait des humains, enfin, la plupart d'entre eux l'étaient en réalité. L'un d'eux, cependant, ressemblait à un ours polaire. L'ours était vêtu d'une combinaison orange tandis que le reste d'entre eux, à part un, portaient des combinaisons beiges. Celui qui ne portait pas de combinaison avait un pull-over noir et jaune avec un jean tacheté. C'était Law et son équipage, les pirates du heart.

Les étudiants ont commencé à murmurer entre eux à propos de ce qui se passait, les bruits montaient crescendo jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient presque en train de crier tandis que les professeurs se précipitaient vers le groupe avant qu'un gémissement douloureux arrêtât tout le monde.

Qu'est-ce que la convocation faisait ? Law ne montrait normalement jamais de signes qu'il était dans la douleur, sauf peut-être un grognement.

Je pouvais voir que Law commençait à paniquer, pas que je pouvais lui reprocher, à case de l'absence soudain de bruit. Il tenta de se relever, mais ne réussit qu'à se hisser sur ses bras. Pendant que Law luttait contre la douleur, un dôme qui était similaire à sa « **chambre »** , mais d'un vert émeraude transparent, au lieu de son bleu clair habituelle, apparu. Le dôme poussa immédiatement tous les professeurs et les étudiants égarés loin de lui, puis scintilla, comme s'il était sur le point d'échouer pendant que Law s'effondrait dans un gémissement douloureux qui était beaucoup plus fort que le premier.

L'ours, je me souvenais que mon frère m'avait dit que son nom était Bepo après que Law l'ait finalement contacté, a commencé à s'agiter au premier gémissement de Law, mais ne se réveilla complètement qu'après la deuxième, et plus forte, lamentation. Il a commencé à gronder sur les gens qui essayaient de franchir la barrière de Law, qui s'était stabilisé au bout de quelques secondes, avant de se placer au-dessus de Law et de s'accroupir protecteur au-dessus de lui. L'action a suscité des cris et des hurlements peureux des étudiants ainsi que des beuglements inquiets et paniqué des professeurs.

Cela aurait été un spectacle assez drôle, bien qu'un peu ennuyeux, si je n'étais pas tellement énervé. J'avais été un peu irrité quand Law avait disparu, après avoir mangé le fruit du démon, bien que cela eût été une réaction compréhensible, mais Law était encore un membre de ma famille, qu'il le voulait ou non, et ils l'avaient blessé. S'il n'était pas pour le fait que je ne savais pas quel était le problème avec lui ou s'il avait besoin de mon aide pour aller mieux, alors ils n'auraient été rien de plus que des morceaux de chair et les os baignant dans une mare de leur propre sang dès qu'ils avaient commencé à se déplacer vers lui. Dans cette situation, je m'étais à peine abstenu d'aller vers eux et de littéralement les jeter loin de la barrière. Je souhaitais cruellement que je pouvais utiliser mon haki du conquérant pour tous les maîtriser, mais ce serait plutôt un inconvénient puisque personne ne serait alors conscient pour aider Law. Zut.

Les autres membres de l'équipage de Law ont commencé à remuer aux grognements plutôt menaçant de l'ours et un harfang des neiges sorti de nulle part libérant un fort hululement. Tout le monde regardait, complètement abasourdi, comment l'oiseau glissa dans la même barrière qui retenait les professeurs qui criaient, comme si elle n'était même pas là, et a atterri en face de l'ours qui grognait. Puis se mit a avancer sous Bepo pour s'asseoir à côté de la tête de Law.

L'équipage de lois, qui était maintenant pleinement éveillé et alerte, regarda l'oiseau comme s'il était fou. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment dire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet cependant, car j'étais en train de faire la même chose. Vraiment, les petits animaux, y compris les oiseaux, fonctionnait généralement dans le sens opposé face à un ours grandeur nature, entièrement furieux, grognant... Il ne prenait pas résidence sous eux. Là encore, il pourrait tout simplement ne pas s'en soucier, car Bepo était en train de l'ignorer en faveur des humains environnants.

"Que diable se passe-t-il ? »


End file.
